


So Bad It's Good

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Movie Reference, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientists can mock too</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bad It's Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and first posted this wee thing way back in 2005, and I recently rediscovered it when I was importing all of my old fic and art across to alittleimprobable on dreamwidth.
> 
> Set somewhere in seasons four and five. Inspired by that mess of a movie 'Battlefield Earth' and was written in 10 minutes. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"I can't believe how good Battlefield Earth was," Sam said as she drank coffee from a styrofoam cup.

Daniel smiled. "Well, it could have been better than it was."

"Ok, the plot ideas were a little far fetched. It was good no brainer fun," Sam admitted.

"Jack would have hated it, wouldn't he?" Daniel asked.

Trying not to laugh, Sam answered, "Yeah he'd have hated it, he'd call us geeks all the more."

Daniel chuckled, "Teal'c would be complaining that it isn't a patch on Star Wars. He'd want to visit Planet Psychlo"

"I want to watch again," Sam confessed.


End file.
